


两厢和

by pssd2N1D



Category: Jaedo - Fandom, NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pssd2N1D/pseuds/pssd2N1D





	两厢和

abo 双性  
郑闰伍x郑在玹x金道英

 

-  
今天是郑闰伍迎娶金道英的日子，两家张灯结彩，敲锣打鼓的，摆了百桌宴席。金家富裕，红毯从院门口铺到祠堂，新人要挽着手从门口一直走进去，金道英盖着红盖头，看不清脚下，在没铺平的红毯前踉跄了一下，郑闰伍看到妻子走得不稳，索性拦腰横抱起来，下面的宾客起了哄，说郑闰伍是个值得托付的好伴侣。

 

郑在玹垂着眼站在柱子后面窥视，气得咬牙切齿。金道英原本是自己的男朋友，信息素也与自己的最为契合，虽说哥哥拥有与自己十分相近的气味，但是百分之九十契合度岂是能轻易达到的？父母只遵于迂腐的传统，长子应先成家，于是毫无顾忌地拆散了一对苦命鸳鸯。

 

郑闰伍在祠堂前稳稳地放下了金道英，手指却扣着不舍得放开了，金道英甩了甩示意他放手，轻声嘱咐郑闰伍掀开自己的盖头。

 

郑闰伍双手攥着布角向上翻开，金道英若隐若现的脸便露了出来。红色衬得金道英的皮肤越发白皙，今天好像是化了妆，微微上挑的眼尾末端露出一截更挑的眼线，沿着眼眦是飞扬的珠光红色眼影，艳而不俗的气质油然而生。金道英那一双柔媚的眸娇嗔地一抬眼，眼仁乌溜溜地瞪着，像不太听话的小野兔，勾得郑闰伍心痒痒，按耐不住吻了金道英的嘴角。

 

郑在玹看不下去，转身飞快地离开，差点撞上回廊上端茶水的丫鬟，几个姑娘还想郑家二公子怎么会出现在这里呢。

 

到了酉时，便是酒宴开始的时候，新人周旋于每一桌与客人互相敬酒。二十几桌下来，郑闰伍有些不胜酒力，倒是金道英酒量好，人也豪爽，谁递过来的酒都是一口干下，几个满面油光的中年人拍手称快，拿起桌上的白酒，酌了七杯，说这里有七个长辈，金道英得一人敬一杯。

 

金道英瞥了眼郑闰伍晕头晕脑的样子，拿起桌上的白酒就往自己嘴里灌，火辣辣的烈酒下肚，金道英的下腹开始阵痛，觉得自己的胃病又要犯了，刚伸手向最后一杯酒，就被赶来的郑在玹抢先夺下一饮而尽。

 

有个老头不愿意了，“我们敬新娘的酒，你是他什么人，凭什么抢过来喝啊？” 老头一口酒嗓，声音嘶哑还阮足了劲儿大声嚷嚷，惹得周围人纷纷侧目。

郑在玹先发制人，说自己是新郎的弟弟，来帮嫂子挡酒。

“我嫂子胃不好，不能喝太多酒，会落毛病，还影响以后生育。”郑在玹扶着金道英，捂着他的肚子。

郑在玹这一说反而给对方扣上个害人的名头，那老流氓自知理亏，嘴边的话也说不出口了。

 

郑在玹剜了一眼还靠在椅子上不省人事的郑闰伍，没再回头，托着金道英直奔里厢房。把人放在床上，发狠地亲了上去，细长灵巧的手指迅速解开长衫上的纽扣，“我们没有多少时间，快一点。”

 

金道英的脸上看不出波澜，也自顾自地脱掉了婚礼穿的龙凤卦，两条纤细的手臂交叉向上拎着亵衣，突出肋骨上的皮肤薄如蝉翼，白的几乎快要消失了。

“你锁一下门窗，我自己来。“金道英拉开屏风，背对着郑在玹。

 

这是不用说郑在玹也会做的事情，他点了一株桃花线香来掩盖不该有的味道，甩灭火柴，便感到一阵温热从后背贴了上来。

“我准备好了。” 金道英的手臂挂在他的身上，细细地嗅着郑在玹脖子上散发出的白桃香味，企图获得一点安全感。

郑在玹注意到金道英是一丝不挂的。

 

“轻点...“ 金道英压着嗓子着发出了声音。也不知是想让郑在玹轻点挺进，还是对于这场颤颤微微的情事缓点下手。

郑在玹仗着自己是乾元，毫不收敛的释放着信息素，白桃的气味像小虫一样吞噬，骚刮金道英身体的每一处，下身很快就蜜水涟涟。郑在玹抠挖着后穴，故意将两指间的粘连展示给他看。

“别闹，快点，”金道英有些不高兴，“要是一会他......”

郑在玹不由分说便是一个挺进，“我可不想被他捉奸在床。”

金道英被戳到了敏感点，身体一阵发软，手搂着男人的背，双腿紧紧地勾住耸动的腰，明明舒爽到了极致，咬着嘴唇不愿发声。

“叫出来吧，哥的声音像黄鹂鸟，这么好听，别浪费了，” 郑在玹深知金道英那些羞耻心作祟的顾虑，“放心，外面这么嘈杂听不见的。”

 

人到动情之时又怎能控制得住，不过两个回合，金道英喉咙里的呻吟破茧而出，压抑的喘息夹杂带着体香的汗水，茉莉味的信息素如泉涌般溢满了整个房间，白桃和茉莉的气味完美交融，又互相抚慰，郑在玹加快了身下的大开大合的速度，低沉的呻吟很快就变成了欢愉又放荡的大叫。

 

厢房外的回廊本就人来人往，一个打杂衣倌经过门前，大声自言自语：“二公子和大夫人去哪儿了？”

“大夫人胃不舒服，二公子陪着去了，大概在医堂休息呢。“一个仆人说。

 

金道英被吓得用小臂挡着自己的脸，下体一阵紧缩，绞的郑在玹差点缴械投降，郑在玹拍拍金道英的嫩臀示意他放松，接着在后穴快速顶弄。 无辜的姿势即是无意间的勾引，也同样最得郑在玹的喜欢。他强硬的掰开金道英挡在脸上的手，“又不是第一次了，今天怎么了，”他抓住金道英的左手半强迫地与他十指相扣，“让我看看你的脸。”

 

“你演的太好了...“金道英说，”他们都还以为我们去医馆了。“

“不是你演的更得心应手？”郑在玹开玩笑，“道英哥，是不是经常在我哥面前这么演，好出去找男人浪？“

金道英不知道他在开玩笑，一本正经地回答：“我的男人只有你一个。”

“那我哥呢，“ 郑在玹的占有欲又上来了，”他算什么？“

还没等着金道英回答，郑在玹感受到一丝冷风。

 

门锁被打开，郑闰伍进来了。

金道英吓得流了眼泪，嘶哑的声音染上了哭腔，“啊...不是这样的......"

郑闰伍跪在地上，用吻堵住金道英念念有词的嘴，不是细细绵绵的吻，是一个热烈到窒息的湿吻，金道英很快就沉沦了，张开嘴任由他搅浑两人的津液，舌与舌纠缠共舞。一吻结束，郑闰伍还是万般不舍地在他唇边浅酌，舔去他来不急吞咽而淌下来的唾液，金道英喘着气瘫在郑在玹怀里。

“我都知道的。”

郑在玹懒得听，也不想听。自己的下身还埋在金道英的身体里，一深一浅地戳刺提醒着金道英他正在做哪门子的下流之事。

郑闰伍淡然地脱掉身上的衣裤，昂贵的礼服就这么随意地扔在地上，也赤身裸体爬上了床。三个的局面有些拥挤，他跪坐在金道英身前，他从弟弟手里夺过金道英的两条腿挂在自己手臂上，让对面的人靠在弟弟胸膛上。

郑闰伍一言不发地掰开他的双腿，俯视着金道英身下的景色，小巧的东西挺立着，下面是一张一合的花穴，黏在一起的阴唇翕动着，随着渐渐张开的腿，什么东西也打开了，金道英濒临精神上的崩溃点，此时倒是闭上眼睛不负责任地逃避起来。

阴唇上面的阴蒂肿得有樱桃的一半大小，像是熟透的果实。郑闰伍伸出手指去直接就掐住那颗小点，用力一拧，毫不留情。

金道英疼得惊叫，垂着头，低三下四地乞求着。

 

“这是对你的惩罚。”

 

第三种信息素在屋里散发开来，黄桃的味道甜腻得凶狠，又带着酸涩，两种不同的信息素牵制着，争斗着，逼得金道英呼吸一窒。

 

郑在玹一把勒住郑闰伍的手腕，语气带着愠怒，”你不要太过分了。“

“难道不是你比较过分？“郑闰伍笑了，”是谁在忍着你？“

 

男人用食指和幺指撑开阴唇，直接就将中指和无名指插在里面搅动，一下子就搅出不少水来。郑闰伍凝视着这些液体，满意地抽出了手指，扶着自己的下体就往花穴里塞。

从来没有使用过的地方被粗暴对待，别样的快感突袭脑海，金道英往后退，想要躲过郑闰伍的挺进，但他身后是郑在玹，他所谓的后退，只会让后穴的进的更深，也自是退无可退，身前身后的人都开始挞伐起来，反复的蹂躏终于是泯灭了金道英的理智，放肆的叫得两个男人都硬挺了几分。

 

郑闰伍两手玩弄着金道英胸前的两点红樱，微微隆起的胸脯还没有少女的柔软，但白皙平滑的肌肤像汉白玉让人一样爱不释手，每次玩弄都会抓起整个胸，总想着说不定玩多了，胸就胀大了，而事实上也确实比初尝性事时要大多了。

 

“真漂亮，你应该给我生个孩子的。“

 

郑闰伍是忘了一个不想成家的人最不爱听这档子言论的，即便是被顶的说不顺话，金道英依然要反驳：”你...说什么胡话！“

 

”我也想让道英哥给我生。“ 郑在玹不合时宜地说出禁忌之言。

“他是你嫂子。”郑闰伍陈述着冰冷的事实。

 

郑闰伍拔出自己的圆柱，贴在金道英面前示意他给自己口交，他的动作本就轻柔，软舌细细地舔过茎上的每一根血管，向上一路尾随至顶端，郑闰伍自说自话地在金道英口中顶弄起来，闲不下来的唇竟和郑在玹接起吻来。

 

郑闰伍动作太大，一个深喉让金道英呛得咳嗽不止，只好作罢，将那玩意儿重新插进花穴。郑在玹一边抚着背，一边与另个男人对视一眼，不言一词，却默契地同时动了起来。

 

郑在玹一顶，就将金道英的屁股往前推，花穴就凑到刚退出一点的下身，随即郑闰伍的东西重新顶进花穴，金道英随之往后仰，后穴又被推至那处，你来我往、你进我退，不给金道英一点喘息的机会，甚至连呻吟都没有了。

郑在玹先和金道英面对面地交换唾液，郑闰伍也从背后环上，吻着金道英的脖颈，在腺体上咬了一口，信息素的味道又喷涌而出。而郑在玹的脑袋里冒出的则是违背伦理的想法。

郑在玹顶弄后穴，次次擦过敏感点顶到穴底，退出之前还要碾磨一下那里的小口，几次三番的抠撞，生殖腔正在慢慢张开，郑在玹掐准时机，仿佛是进入华胥之国偷尝了甜美多汁的蟠桃。

 

另一边，郑闰伍乘着金道英放松的时候，一举顶到了宫颈口，不停的戳刺着入口的嫩肉。金道英靠在郑闰伍的脖子上小声喊痛，但也感受到了颈口被顶弄的难以置信的快感，花穴里抽搐着大肆地流下体液，郑闰伍也冲刺着射在了里面。

他安慰似的与金道英舔吻着，直到对方突然失了章法咬到自己的嘴唇，一声短促的尖叫才让郑闰伍意识到自己被偷了可乘之机。

 

郑在玹也临时标记了金道英，两股信息素在金道英身体里对冲，居然有要融合到一起的意思。郑在玹慌忙去翻药柜，郑闰伍去端了一盆水走了过来。金道英呜咽着，双手撑在床上支持着快要倒下的身体，骂道：  
“你们两个是不是有病！”

郑闰伍绞着毛巾，小心翼翼地为金道英擦拭身体，一边安抚道没事的，吃点药就好了。

 

金道英吞下郑在玹递过来的药丸，又穿上衣服，问郑闰伍：“一会儿还要出去吗？”

“要的，要放烟火。“郑闰伍老实回答。一边用脂粉盖住金道英脖子上留下的痕迹，桃花味的香膏抹在耳后掩盖味道，扑了个满鼻。

 

郑在玹就靠在门上静静地看着，等两人整理完衣装，便打开大门让人先出去，自己再另找时机出来。

 

郑闰伍和金道英一出去，就有仆人围了上来。  
“少爷夫人你们去哪儿了，老爷等你们很久了。“

 

郑在玹从窗缝偷看，郑老爷走了过来，与两个人有说有笑，似乎没察觉出任何不妥，好像刚刚三人的翻云覆雨是从未发生过的梦境一般。

 

不应这样的，郑在玹坐在床上，思忖着。

end


End file.
